


Evaluation

by Aeshma



Series: Methos' POV [1]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, Episode: s03e16 Methos, Gen, Illustration, POV First Person, cartoon, screenplay, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshma/pseuds/Aeshma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Duncan had an interview and only noticed his having gotten the job a couple of years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't unterstand comma placement, like, at all, so be prepared to be dazzled :-)

 

#####

 

 

#####

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on my nanowrimo project, but apperently I needed a break.  
> This is what happened, when I attempted to clear my head by re-watching a couple of Highlander episodes...


End file.
